Lightning Gerson
Lightning Gerson is a supporting character of the 2017 critically-acclaimed full feature film Finding Arlo, one of the secondary protagonists of its critically-acclaimed 2018 sequel, Finding CAM Joy, and one of the supporting protagonists of the critically-acclaimed 2018 sequel of Joy's Adventures of Finding Alvin, Joy's Adventures of Finding Joy. She is the most important imaginary friend who lives in Long Term Sydney and assists Joy, Sadness, CAM Joy, Nemo, Marlin, and Dory in getting back to the Great Barrier Reef and getting Long Term Sydney back to its glory days. She is the mayor of Imagination Land, a location in Long Term Sydney. She is voiced by Tara Strong who also voiced Princess Disney INFINITY Disgust, and Mona in the same franchise, Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls (1998), Timmy Turner in The Fairly Oddparents, Raven from Teen Titans (2003), Harley Quinn in later Batman animated works, and Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Personality Lightning Gerson is a very social woman and loves chatting with people and helping them out. When she gets sad, she turns black and white. History 16 Years before the events in the movie; She was all the rage in Long Term Sydney was in its glory days, that is until Professor Storm came in as chairman and Long Term Sydney has declined and Storm turned her into a sad person and she is forced to stay that way forever. Finding Arlo 16 Years Later, when Joy, Sadness, CAM Joy, Nemo, Marlin, and Dory got in Long Term Sydney, they saw her as they are trying to get back to the great barrier reef with Joy's 5 of 400 memories. Lightning Gerson decides she'll help them out and stores the 5 of 400 memories in her magic sash. she then escorts them to Imagination Land and shows them around the place. On their adventures, she leads them to a variety of shortcuts to help them try to get on to the Train of Sydney. On their first attempt, they realize that the train is out of power as the islands have gone to sleep. They decide to go to "Dream Productions Studio" and try to wake up the islands by intercepting a school play. This causes the plan to be successful and activate the Train of Thought and that makes Long Term Sydney return to its glory days and Lightning Gerson back to normal. During the ride, Lightning Gerson entrusts the sash containing 5 of 400 memories to Joy. As they run to the recall tube and it was Professor Storm in the recall tube, Professor Storm wanted Long Term Sydney to be sad, but then Lightning McQueen bumps into her and Storm falls to her death, and Lightning Gerson was living a happy life without Professor Storm and in addition to the mayor of Imagination Land, she became the new chairman of Long Term Sydney. Finding CAM Joy Coming Soon! Joy's Adventures of Finding Joy Coming Soon! Trivia * Her last name is in honor of the late Pixar Writing Legend, Daniel Gerson, who died on February 6th, 2016, 1 year before Finding Arlo is released. * She sang the Bing Bong Song many times in honor of Bing Bong. * Her thought about the Riley's hockey team memory is very similar to when Bing Bong saw it but with 1 alteration. * Her Place, Long Term Sydney is similar to Radiator Springs from the Cars franchise, # Both are very old towns. # Both are decling because of a particular reason (Radiator Springs: Insterstate 40 was bulit, Long Term Sydney: Professor Storm became chairman) # Both are back on the map, thanks to its main characters (Radiator Springs: Lightning McQueen, Long Term Sydney: Joy) # Both have a song which explains their decline (Our Town from James Taylor) * According to Finding Arlo, she is 32 years old, marking that she was born in 1983, and she was 15 when Long Term Sydney was decling and she was turned to a sad person, She is 33 in Finding CAM Joy, and Joy's Adventures of Finding Joy. * Her birthday, February 3rd, is the same day Pixar, the company who made Finding Arlo, was officially named Pixar in 1986. Category:Female Category:Emotions Category:Mayors Category:Chairmans Category:Heroines Category:Singing heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Joys Category:Cowards